


Tomorrow

by PessimisticWriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Annie (2014), But only a little, Christine as Hannigan, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, No Aunt May/Uncle Ben, Obadiah as Guy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper as Grace, Peter as Annie, Peter as a Ray of Sunshine, Peter is still Spiderman, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Son Peter Parker, Sunshine Child Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony as Stacks, Tony's competitor is Steve, annie (2014) au, annie au, at least I hope there's humor, but almost no angst, dad tony stark, everything is under control guys don't worry, minor Pepper/Tony, most of it is, probably, sorry about that but not really, tony is still ironman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PessimisticWriter/pseuds/PessimisticWriter
Summary: Tony Stark is well on his way to becoming the next mayor of New York City. At least, he would be, if Captain-fricken-America wasn't his opponent. Now he needs something to boost his popularity, and fast. When Peter Parker trips his way into Tony's life, Tony knows this is his opportunity to one-up Steve Rogers and get his position as mayor sealed.What he doesn't know is that Peter Parker is going to become much more than just part of his political campaign.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I recently rewatched Annie and honestly this show was made for them.
> 
> alrightie then guys lets get this show on the road.

“You going out Spideying?” Ned asked, bumping his shoulder into Peter’s just as they exited the school.

“You know it,” Peter said, the both of them stopping by the alley behind the school, Peter swinging off his bag and taking out both his Spider-Man costume - which were really just glorified pajamas - and his web shooters. Ned took his bag up and hooked it onto his shoulders, right next to his. “You’ll cover for me?”

“You know it,” Ned said right back at him. He caught Peter’s shoulder, grabbing his attention from his web shooters. “Don’t stay out too late, okay?” 

“Yep, I know. 8:00 or Ms. Everhart will have my head,” Peter said, and Ned removed his hand, using it instead to wave as Peter looked both ways as if crossing the street, before climbing straight up the side of the wall with the help of his webs, waving to Ned before disappearing behind the edge of the top of the building. 

Peter allowed himself a couple swings from building to building to clear his head - always necessary after a long day of school and dealing with Flash, and tried to not let his mind wander too much. Later in the day, this was easier, because crime always ran rampant at night more than in the afternoon - no one wanted to sweat their way through a bank robbery - but now, when he had little more to do than swing from building to building, keeping an eye out for citizens who might need help, it was hard not to keep an eye out for something else as well.

His parents.

He knew it was irrational to think that he could spot someone who resembled him - or even a couple that resembled him - from as high up as he was, but it was hard to keep his heart from jumping whenever he spotted his brown curls on someone else from above, harder when he found a couple that had his curls. 

Despite the fluttering in his chest that he could never control, he thankfully had full control over his mind, and always stopped it from becoming too hopeful, because the rational side of his mind knew that he was an orphan, and even an orphan whose parents hadn’t died, like him, had a one-in-a-billion chance of actually finding their parents on any random street in Queens.

And in any case, he couldn’t let himself get too distracted from the real reason he had created Spider-Man - helping people that couldn’t help themselves. It was his responsibility as an enhanced - was that the word? - human being. 

At least, that was what Ben had told him. 

A scream, that he could likely only hear because of his enhanced hearing, cut through what was definitely about to become a sad spiral of thoughts. He felt bad for being thankful for it as he swung around two parking garages and dropped on the roof of a third building, looking down into an alley where a woman was very determinedly smacking a person in a mask over the head with her purse. 

“Doesn’t that heat things up a lot?” Peter wondered aloud as he attached a web to the roof of the building he was at and swung down, using the momentum to kick the masked figure into a wall. “Like, it’s bad enough that it’s black, but the fact that it’s also a mask - how haven’t you died yet? Like, assaulting people aside-”

He cut himself off as he webbed the mask-wearer to the wall - he hoped the fact that he was wearing a mask in the heat was enough of a giveaway that he was up to no good. He turned to look at the woman he had just saved, calling a cheerful, “Stay safe!” as he swung away, fully prepared to do this for the rest of the day.

\---

It was exactly 8:00pm that Peter climbed up the fire escape, peering into the room to see that thankfully, as every night, Ned was the only one in the room where all of the boys at the orphanage slept, the girls’ room across the hall. He offered only a quick smile at Ned, who offered him a relieved smile back, as he crawled through the window and straight into the restroom, where, as there was every night - almost every night. The almost was something neither of them liked to think about - and he quickly changed into the jeans and T-shirt that he had been wearing this morning, rolling his costume into an unrecognizable ball and throwing it under the covers.

Privacy was practically non-existent between the boys in the bedroom, so hiding the Spider-Man costume had first been a big concern for Peter, but after Ned had been let in - or rather, had forced his way in, not that Peter wasn’t grateful for all the extra help - and after Peter had almost been discovered - the almost that was rife with plenty of embarrassment - the two had figured that hiding in plain sight was infinitely better than actually trying to hide it. 

Now, Peter was known across the orphanage - not that it was a particularly big orphanage - as the biggest Spider-Man fan as well as the biggest nerd. Both Peter and Ned both received infinite amusement from the notion of Peter being a fan of himself, but both also had to admit that hiding in plain sight was extremely effective when it came to hiding Spider-Man. 

It was effective for all except MJ. 

MJ was an aspiring journalist, and was definitely smart enough to play the part. As soon as she had glimpsed the pajamas that were his costume, she had figured it out. And while she definitely wasn’t as into it as Ned was, she was no less supportive. 

“How did it go?” Ned said, and Peter was about to open his mouth to respond when they heard the shriek from downstairs. 

“BOYS!” 

“I’ll tell you later,” Peter said as they headed downstairs, knowing that the only two she could be talking about was them.

They were met with the snarling face of Ms. Everhart, and Peter tried to hold back his groan as she snapped at them, “In the sitting room, quickly. Quickly!” She shoved them towards the door. “Sometime this year!”

The two made their way into the room where they muttered some greetings to those they were standing around. Peter was hardly surprised when MJ wiggled her way over to them. “Three guesses what we’re here for,” she said quietly.

“Maybe it’s to let us know she’s retiring?” Ned said hopefully, and both MJ and Peter snorted. 

Peter knew that everyone else knew why they were there. The only reason she would have summoned all of them here instead of just yelling at them from wherever she was: The Social Security Guy™ was coming over for a visit. It was a different guy(or lady) every time, but all of them had earned the same moniker of Social Security Guy™.

Sure enough, when Ms. Everhart walked up - ‘walked’ being a little too close to ‘staggered’, she had likely been drinking again - she said, “Social Security is coming over for another inspection. Which means-”

Peter could recite this speech from memory, and so he tuned her out and turned to Ned instead, saying, “Think I could sneak out while they’re here?”

“Are you kidding? Everhart watches us like a hawk whenever that Social Security Guy™ is around!” Ned hissed back. 

“Yeah, but isn’t she always busy with him? I’ll be in and out, easy peasy, before she even realizes that I’m gone.”

“What if you come back late? Or if she calls for one of us - you know she will eventually. Or-”

Peter didn’t need to her any more of Ned’s worries to convince himself that yes, it was a bad idea. “Okay, okay, I won’t go.”

“And anyway, what if he has information on our - on your parents?” 

And that was what convinced him to stay the most, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to an interview and Peter goes into a burning building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there remember me?? doubtful, but I'm back with the second hella sporadic update out of what is probably going to be a lot more! updating schedule?? lmao I don't know them.

Tony sighed, irritated, as he escaped the crowds of people standing outside, some shoving microphones and cameras in his faces, some just waving hands and screaming. Neither was any less annoying than the other, and he could barely care for the couple of hands that he almost smashed in the door as he slammed it shut. 

The life of a genius, philanthropist, playboy, billionaire that happened to be both secretly Iron Man and publicly running for mayor was a busy and paparazzi-filled one. 

Well, if that was what it took to win over Steve Rogers, then so be it. 

For reasons that Tony couldn’t(could) fathom, Steve seemed to be winning the hearts and minds of everyone in New York City, and along with them, their votes. And Tony was falling behind - far, far behind - in the race, which meant that drastic measures had to be taken to step up his game.

One of said drastic measures was what he was on his way to now, packed in a car with Pepper, Stane, and his driver, Happy. And all three of them seemed to have . . . vastly different concerns about how today was going.

“Sir, you think that maybe instead of going to large events, you should maybe . . . do something small? Like feeding the homeless, you know, public service things! That’s what a lot of people-”

“Stane, me becoming mayor is a ‘public service thing-”

“Have you even slept today? You won’t be able to convince anyone to vote you to take care of their city if you can’t even take care of yourself-!”

“Pepper, no one has to know, do they-”

“Damn, pedestrians can’t obey the- why are there so many- SHIT-” Happy slammed on the breaks and thrust every ounce of his weight into the horn, effectively cutting off all three of the people in the back. 

Stane seized his opportunity to speak, and he said over Tony’s not-quite-quiet curses, “People dig it when you go out and help people! You know, public service.”

“Yes, yes, I know, you’ve said that,” Tony grumbled. 

“As much as I hate to admit it-” Pepper said with a sigh.

“Hey, I’m not that bad-”

“As much as I hate to admit it, Stane is right. You need to go out and be a person. You’re not Iron Man anymore, that isn’t enough. You need to go out and be one of the people.”

Tony sighed. “I-”

Pepper glared at him. He sighed again. “I’ll think about it.” 

He already knew, however, that she had won. She always seemed to win, now that he thought about it. 

But he didn’t have much more time to ‘think about it’ as the door was opened and he was greeting with the flashing of cameras and the yelling and screaming of many excited people. He hadn’t even moved two feet before he was accosted by a reporter, who shoved a microphone and yelled in his face, “Mr. Stark! Thank you for joining us here today!” 

Tony began to cut in, about to say something like, “I sure as hell didn’t want to join you,” but she ran right over his barely formed sentence as she said, “You’re down by 20 points in the polls! I’m sure all of us are desperate to know, what are you going to do? You have billions to spend, and it isn’t working-”

\---

“Everyone wants to count my money, don’t they?” Stark said, cutting her off. “4.4 billion, yeah. And you know-” he glanced out into the crowd for a moment, before frowning and continuing, “But you know, I care about all the people. I’ve been in torturous situations too, I know struggle. I’ve been caring for people as the owner of Stark Industries everyday. And I’ll be caring for people as the mayor with the best judgement I can, and I-”

The TV was turned off with a click, and everyone jumped as there was a harsh screech, “Up! Get up, come on, look busy!” 

Everyone jumped up at once and reached for their respective things-to-do. Ned and Peter had gone dumpster-diving again and had managed to pick up more than a couple spare parts that they could play around with, provided they didn’t kill someone with whatever they made. MJ reached for her notebook/sketchbook and the rest reached for some other cheap activity that they could afford between food and alcohol and the occasional ‘mysterious purchase’. 

Ms. Everhart turned the TV back on and then ran into her room to fluff herself up, as MJ liked to say. Peter turned back to see that Mr. Stark wasn’t on the TV anymore, instead, there was a report of a large apartment fire, a fire Spider-Man could easily reach in two or three. 

Something that Spider-Man needed to reaching in two or three minutes.

He was about to jump up and ask to use the restroom or some other terrible excuse that would come back to bite him in the butt later, (and judging by the two sideway glances/glares he received, both Ned and MJ knew he was going to do it too) the doorbell rang, and Ms. Everhart whipped into the room, sugary smile fixed on her lips as she opened the door. 

“And this would be Ms. Everhart?” 

“Yes, that’s my name,” said woman in question said, and smiled even brighter as she tacked on, “But it doesn’t have to stay that way, if you know what I mean.” 

Everyone turned away at the man’s confused look and tried to stifle laughter. She turned around at the sound, saying, “And these are the kids . . .” Her smile was fixed on until she knew her face was out of sight from the man and she shot them a heated glare, right before fixing herself back up and turning right back around. “Say hello, kids.” 

After a giggly and smiley and extremely fake happy greeting, everyone turned their attention back to whatever they happened to be doing, all except Peter, who was jittering and dancing in his seat as if he had to use the restroom. 

As soon as she left, he stood up, “I think I’m gonna go to the, uh . . .” his eyes landed on the book MJ had picked up right after she discarded her sketchbook. “The library!” 

“Peter,” Ned hissed as he practically ran out the door, but Peter ignored him, eyes set on his destination, the bedroom, where he could suit up, leave, and come back, all without anyone knowing. 

But he was interrupted by something much more dangerous than Ned’s quiet words as he made his way over, and that was Ms. Everhart’s sickly sweet smile and her sugary words. “Where do you think you’re doing, Percy?”

Resisting the urge to correct her, knowing that it would only make it worse for him later, he said, “I, uh, thought that I should go to the, uh, library. You know to finish my homework. And uh. Yeah.” He needed to shut up, right this second-

“I think that it would be better for you to stay here for now, don’t you think?” she said, flashing a look-at-me-being-a-responsible-and-good-guardian-please-don’t-arrest-me look at the Social Security Guy™.

No, no, no-! “I guess then I’ll just-” He was cut off by MJ’s voice across the hall.

“Peter, you should really go floss those teeth. I think I saw some spare floss in the medicine cabinet, you need to get out the-” 

“No!” Ms. Everhart practically screeched. That certainly got the man’s attention, and she said much quieter. “I think that it would be a good idea for you to go out to get some more floss. Why don’t you do that on your way to the library?” 

“Oh- yeah- okay, yeah, thanks!” Peter smiled as he rushed down the hall, mouthing thank you to MJ as he ran back past her, now equipped with his backpack, in it, hidden, his Spider-Man suit. He thought he saw her mouth something like, you owe me, or, don’t get used to it, back, but he couldn’t concentrate on that too much now, as he rushed out the door, stopped for a quick pit-stop to get changed, dropped his backpack in an alley, and ran into the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mkie dokie, so, first, stane is probably extremely ooc and that's on purpose, mostly because I really like Guy and wanted to keep him. that's probably not how fanfiction works but uh,, that sucks. oh well. also Tony is probably 1000% ooc but that isn't on purpose so feel free to give me constructive criticism. 
> 
> and then also if you didn't catch the word that I slipped in to signify this, tony isn't known as iron man yet. I don't know what timeline this is in lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> mkay so here's the first chapter of this train wreck. just hope that it doesn't end in a complete disaster and everything will be okay :) 
> 
> kudos + comments + bookmarks are all very appreciated :) 
> 
> wow lemme just add one smiley face because everyone who's read this far deserves it. 
> 
> :)


End file.
